


parts of you

by spicyyuuri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyyuuri/pseuds/spicyyuuri
Summary: yuuri had been wanting more of victor since their first kiss in china.  spurred on by victor's teasing, yuuri isn't able to hold himself back.nsfw victuuri week ♔ day one ♔ exploration





	parts of you

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly hadn't intended on writing for the nsfw victuuri week (shocking i know) but here i am anyway. i probably won't be able to write all seven days since i am literally writing this on day one, but we'll see.

Yuuri wrung his hands in front of himself nervously as he watched Victor across the room having just arrived back from a soak in the onsen.  His hair was pushed back, damp from the water, and his housecoat was loosely wrapped around him, not doing a lot to cover the pale skin underneath, sending Yuuri’s mind reeling with want.  After the first kiss in China the week before, Yuuri wanted  _ more _ , but had no idea how to go about it, or if it was even possible.

Oh how he wanted to touch the soft skin in front of him.

Victor, meanwhile, hummed across the room as he searched his suitcase, though he could feel the other man’s eyes on him, burning holes through the housecoat he held shut.  There was a small smirk tugging on his lips as he kept his face hidden from Yuuri, as he ‘accidentally’ let the housecoat slide down, exposing more of his bare back and shoulder.

Yuuri gasped audibly and tried to tear his eyes away.  He had joined Victor in his room after he had bathed, the  _ actual _ order of business being skating.  However, with the way that Victor was teasing Yuuri…

“S-So, the trip to Russia...” Yuuri tried, his voice cracking slightly as Victor stood up from his luggage.

Victor turned around and stepped towards Yuuri, empty handed except for the housecoat fabric.  Whatever he had been searching for in his suitcase was not there, but Victor didn’t seemed fazed.

“We should probably…”  Yuuri tried again as Victor stepped right up close to him, the skin under the housecoat right in his face.  He swallowed a lump that formed in his throat as he tore his eyes away and up, finding Victor looking down at him with his cheeks tinted pink.

“We should probably what?”  Victor asked, eyes searching Yuuri’s.

Yuuri could feel his cheeks absolutely burning, right up to the tips of his ears.

“We should p-probably, um…”  Yuuri stuttered, not having a single clue as to where he was going with his sentence originally.  Victor’s scent was washing over him, intoxicating him.  He couldn’t think clearly with the man so close to him, exactly where he had been wanting him for the last week.

Admittedly, he had been wanting Victor close to him for much longer, but after his free skate in China…

“What’s on your mind, Yuuri?” Victor asked, his voice barely audible in the quiet room.  Yuuri’s eyes were looking everywhere but at Victor, his hands starting to shake at his sides.

“Y-You are.”  Yuuri found himself saying, his eyes widening once he had realized.

Victor hummed, and out of the corner of his eye, Yuuri could see the smile on the man’s face as the fabric of the housecoat fell off his other shoulder.  Yuuri internally screamed, knowing Victor was now just being a full on tease.

Yuuri’s throat bobbed as his eyes moved towards his shoulder.  It wasn’t as if Yuuri had never seen the man naked, of course.  They’d been in the onsen to gether many, many times since Victor had first arrived, but something was different.  Something in their dynamic had changed, and Yuuri wanted to jump right in but he didn’t know how Victor would react.  He needed to know that he was allowed to move on.

And it was as if Victor could read Yuuri’s mind, as his hand moved up to cup Yuuri’s cheek.  He brushed his thumb across his skin and Yuuri had no choice but to look at Victor directly, which felt as though he was staring right at the sun.

In a moment of confidence and possible stupidity, Yuuri surged forward, unable to hold himself back on his feet any longer, his lips meeting with Victor’s for the first time since China.

Victor hummed once he had rebalanced himself on his feet, seemingly delighted as he kissed Yuuri back.  Yuuri’s heart was hammering almost painfully hard as he realized what was happening.  Victor, who had been his idol for  _ years _ , was kissing him back.  The man he had looked up to, who he had wanted to become, was kissing him with everything he had.  Yuuri’s head tilted as he ventured further, deepening the kiss, his tongue pushing past Victor’s lips with ease.

It was hot, messy, and desperate the way they moved against one another.  While Victor had been wanting this to happen since the banquet the previous year, Yuuri had had many more years of pent up sexual, frustrated  _ confusion _ backing him.

The kiss finally broke a short time later, as both men gasped for air.  Their eyes darted back and forth as the evened out their breathing before Yuuri was moving in again, his lips landing against Victor’s neck.

Victor gasped at the contact, and his hand tightened around the front of his housecoat, which was barely covering much of anything, having fallen right down to his elbows on both arms.

Yuuri sucked and licked over the warm skin, wanting to mark Victor, though all the same, not wanting to mark him.  Victor, as much as he wasn’t on the ice that season, was still in the limelight.  Yuuri didn’t want to cause him any trouble, if anyone were to spot any marks that may still be visible during the competition in Russia.

Yuuri’s tongue brushed against his skin as he lowered, licking and nipping over Victor’s collarbone.  Victor gasped at the contact of his teeth, and moved to wrap his free arm around Yuuri’s waist, pulling him closer.  Yuuri could feel Victor’s growing erection prod at his leg from beneath the housecoat, which only made him stir in his own pants.  Nerves in the form of butterflies started to swirl in his belly, but he kept moving his lips on Victor’s skin, covering every reachable inch in front of him.  His tongue lapped over the other half of his collarbone before he started to lower himself.  He pressed kisses over Victor’s chest, and let his teeth graze teasingly over nipples which caused Victor to moan softly.

The moan was music to Yuuri’s ears, and didn’t help his arousal any.

Victor only watched as Yuuri continued his ministrations.  He watched the man through lust clouded eyes deliver every touch he had been dreaming of for the better part of the year, and so far it had been definitely worth the wait.

Victor couldn’t help the louder moan escaped past his lips as Yuuri’s mouth completely enveloped one of his nipples, hissing as his tongue flicked over the sensitive nub.

“God, Yuuri…” Victor muttered as his hand moved up into Yuuri’s hair, as the man slowly lowered himself more in front of him.

Yuuri looked up at Victor through half-lidded eyes, his glasses sitting askew on his nose before he continued his travels down the expanse of Victor’s body.

Yuuri reached up and slowly took the housecoat in his hands as Victor’s grip on the front finally loosened.  With another gulp, Yuuri lowered the soft fabric down before dropping it to the floor to pool around Victor’s feet.  His eyes widened as Victor’s cock bobbed in front of him, hard and waiting.  Yuuri couldn’t help his tongue poke out to run across his bottom lip at the sight, much larger than he had seen it before.

Yuuri leaned forward before pressing his lips against Victor’s toned belly, one that he strived for himself.  He licked between the lines and kissed each muscle, lowering himself enough to nibble on Victor’s hips.

Victor continued watching Yuuri work, his legs shaking slightly the more aroused he became.  He brushed his fingers through Yuuri’s hair slowly as the man’s tongue moved across his hips towards his groin causing him to moan.

Yuuri bit the inside of his lips as he moved his hands up Victor’s legs to rest on his thighs.  His nails moved over his skin gently as he looked back up at Victor, witnessing the full-body blush on the other man.  Yuuri’s eyes moved back down as he leaned in, nuzzling the base of Victor’s cock before moving back to press the softest of kisses to the head.

“Yuuri…”

Yuuri, now, really had no idea what he was doing and each movement was tentative, unsure.  He kept his eyes on Victor’s face as he moved his tongue over the tip, though with how vocal Victor seemed to be, watching his face wasn’t anything to go by.

Yuuri’s hands moved up to wrap around the base, stroking slowly as he licked around the rest, watching the cock swell in his hands as precum already started to leak.  Yuuri nibbled the inside of his lip momentarily before leaning in, taking Victor into his mouth.

Victor moaned at the incredible heat of Yuuri’s mouth, and found his fingers tightening in his hair.  Yuuri hummed quietly around him, the vibrations moving right up his spine.  Yuuri pulled back off of Victor with a lewd sounding pop before moving back in, spurred on by all of the moans and whimpers coming from Victor.  He bobbed his head slowly at first, as his hands worked the rest, before he became more adventurous by picking up the pace and letting more of his cock into his mouth, though not enough still to cause him to choke.

Yuuri pulled off completely after another few moments, as Victor’s breathing became more rapid.  The man on his knees looked up towards the other, his hand taking over, jerking him quickly, the slick of the saliva and precum making his movements fluid.

Victor’s hands continued to tighten in Yuuri’s hair as he got closer and closer to the edge.  His head fell back as he could feel the orgasm building.

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum, Yuuri…”  he panted out as Yuuri shifted closer, his tongue lapping over the head of Victor’s cock, the man only becoming louder at the touch.

It didn’t take much more of Yuuri pumping before Victor was letting himself go, strings of white releasing onto Yuuri’s face and tongue.

Yuuri lapped up the mess on his tongue and over Victor’s cock before taking him into his mouth again, pulling back with hollowed cheeks to completely clean him up.  He pulled back and sat back on his knees before registering how  _ hot  _ his face felt, the embarrassment slowly starting to set in.

Did he seriously just go down on Victor Nikiforov?

Yuuri gulped, the bitter taste of Victor still on his tongue as he pulled off his cum coated glasses.  Victor had fallen back against the foot of the bed by that point, worn out from the intense release.

Yuuri cleared his throat and pushed himself up onto his shaky legs, his cock straining against the front of his jeans.

“S-So, about Russia…”  Yuuri tried once more, voice hoarse.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://spicedsuga.tumblr.com) ««« inbox currently open to prompts  
> 


End file.
